The Bloodthirsty Spider-Man - Issue 1
The new Spider-Man, Aaron Lewis, is crouching across from a building filled with drug dealers in the pouring rain. (Spider-Man thinking): Okay, you're Spider-Man now, Lewis, prove it to yourself. Spider-Man run backwards a ways then runs until he gets to the railing and he jumps through it, and disrupting the drug trade. (Spider-man thinking): HOLY CR@#! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! Spider-Sense gets Spider-Man to dodges multiple bullets and jumps up, landing on one of the dealer's shoulders and jumps of of him and onto the ground. Uses Spider-Speed to run up most of the dealers, punches them, and takes one of the guns to knock them all out with. The last guy standing dropped his gun. (Guy): Oh no, Bro. Spider-Man runs up to him and punches as hard as he could. (Spider-Man thinking): OW! DAMMIT! A man with a weird with green stripes on it overcoat walks in and examines his surroundings. (Man): You did this? (Spider-Man): ...Yeah, I did. (Man): Well, good for you. The man opens his coat and the sleeves become sharp and more wing like. (Spider-Man thinking): ...Oh no. The man flies towards Spider-Man and bursts out of the building through a wall. (Spider-Man thinking): I don't have the strength to fight him. I can't escape. What's he going to do. (Man): THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME LAST TIME! The man sends pieces of metal from his wings and at Spider-Man. Spider-Man jumps out of the way but one of the shards of metal goes into his leg. (Spider-Man): ARGH! (Spider-Man thinking): I bet this is one of Parker's villains. Spider-Man jumps out of the window. Vulture tries to follow Spider-Man but his suit shuts down with him still in it. (Vulture): ..Dammit! Spider-Man is on top of a rooftop in the pouring, bleeding. (Spider-Man thinking): O-okay, this hurts like hell. Stands up, gripping his leg. (Spider-Man): Dammit, this hurts. Kate Bishop walks up and points her bow at Spider-Man. (Spider-Man): I thought we agreed not to talk. I'm NOT going t- Kate punches Spider-Man. (Kate): Our sensors picked up a Spider-Man sighting. I did a little detective work and found you here. (Spider-Man): That was like three minutes ago... (Kate): Exactly. Spider-Man looks freaked out through his mask. (Kate): Now that you can't escape with those superpowers of yours, tell me what happened to James Avery. (Spider-Man): You know his na- (Kate): Yes, we were close friends. (Spider-Man): He moved away. Now can you leave me away? (Kate): He moved away? Hm, well okay. And yes I can. But here's your warning, mess up, and the Ultimates, and the Avengers if needed, will take you down. Hard. Kate walks away. (Spider-Man thinking): Well, I'm glad there's no pressure in being Spider-Man. --ONE WEEK LATER-- Aaron is in his apartment when he gets a text from a restricted number. FROM: ???? [ Meet me at the top of the Daily Bugle ] FROM: Aaron [ Who are you? ] FROM: ???? [ Just meet me ] FROM: Aaron [ Alright...When? ] FROM: ???? [ Now ] Category:Issues Category:Created by BloxxMan Category:Fan Fiction by BloxxMan Category:Fan Fiction Category:Bloodthirsty Spider-Man